


Home Alone

by WitchyWitchWrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jack being Jack, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWitchWrites/pseuds/WitchyWitchWrites
Summary: Will never worked with Jack. In fact, he and Hannibal married years before. Instead, Will happily teaches and takes care of his dogs while attending sessions with Bedelia.Hannibal occasionally works with the FBI to catch serial killers while happily living a life with his mate and soon-to-be-born pup.However, this case hits far too close to home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamFullbuster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/gifts).

> For my friend who has been going through so much right now. I hope you like it! (Also, I will be adding more tags later as I remember all of them).

Will rubbed his eyes as exhaustion pulled at his consciousness. A glance at the clock told him that it was probably time he stopped grading his student’s papers and rest for the night. Nine o’clock at night wasn’t late but he’d been working at his desk since the afternoon and he needed to take care of his pack.

His stomach growled. And he needed to eat something or Hannibal wouldn’t be happy he neglected to do so when he got home. Placing a hand on the slight swell of his abdomen a small smile came to Will’s lips. He really had been trying to take it easy since they had found out about his pregnancy but some old habits die hard

Glancing around his and Hannibal’s home he noticed his alpha hadn’t gotten home yet. Will knew he was working on a particularly difficult case with Agent Crawford but he’d hoped that since this one was only in the next town it would mean his mate could be home sooner. Normally Will didn’t mind being left alone while Hannibal went off to help the FBI, he kind of liked that it gave him some time to himself, but being pregnant changed that. It made him feel needier, something he was not a fan of.

Hannibal seemed to find the situation entirely amusing and took full advantage of it when he was home.

Will grabbed some of the leftovers from his and Hannibal’s dinner the night before so he could reheat it. The baby was making him crave the wonderful veal parmesan his mate had made them, specifically the cheese but Hannibal wouldn't be happy if Will only ate the cheese off the veal.

While his food was heating up, Will whistled for his pack, all of whom came barreling down the hallway from the den. He chuckled as he patted each of them on the head before gathering up their bowls to feed them. Once they all finished eating, he’d let them outside one last time before heading upstairs for the night. If Hannibal wasn’t home already, then it would still be a few hours before he returned. Jack could be a hardass when it came to tough cases like this one.

It made Will really glad Hannibal had convinced him not to take the other alpha up on his offer to join him at the FBI. While he’d been doing well with therapy from Bedilia at that point in his life, chasing after murders wouldn’t have been the best thing for his mind.

Not after Louisiana.

Winston nosed at his empty water dished and whined up at Will. “I’ll fill it, don’t worry.” He filled each bowl with their food and water, the action taking longer as the effort of bending over to do so was becoming rather difficult in his state.

Will stepped away from the bowls when he was done. “Go on,” he said. In an instant, each dog was at their bowl scarfing down the food as if their lives depended on it.

Giving a soft chuckle, he went to eat his own dinner over the sink instead of sitting down. It would be gone in a few bites, there was no need to dirty a plate no matter how much Hannibal tried to convince him it did.

The dogs were done before he was and patiently waited for him to finish eating. He took a minute to wash the cheese and sauce form his face before walking to the backdoor, beckoning the dogs after him. He opened the backdoor and let the pack preceded him into the yard, the happy yips lighting up the night.

—————

Hannibal resisted the urge to sigh as he glanced at the clock in the room. This case was taking them much longer than most, their UNSUB was very adept at keeping the forensic evidence to being practically non-existent. The only thing they had to go on was boot print (men’s size 12) and animal hair (cat: orange tabby).

This killer was going after the omega mates of alpha’s who worked long hours but were otherwise happy couples. The level of brutality directed at the omegas was astonishing, particularly for the lack of evidence they’d been able to find. It spoke to just how calculating this alpha was.

Hannibal had been able to deduce that their suspect had either a law enforcement background or training in forensics, male, an alpha, approximately 40 - 50 years of age, and was a man who’s omega had left him. It was a rare thing for an omega to do, practically unheard of, but the level of rage directed at the victim's could lead to nothing other than something personal, no matter how calculating.

He picked up the image of their latest victim. This one, Timothy Drake, was tied to his bedposts spread eagle with barbed wire, eyes frozen open in death, cigarette burns marred various places on his skin, and the word  _ slut _ carved neatly into the omega’s collarbone. As with the injuries, he’d been raped with a foreign object, usually, something found within the victim’s home. Even still, the thing that had to be the most brutal was the killer crudely carving out the omega's mating gland before finally having their throats cut. Each omega had dark hair and blue eyes, the alphas always varied in looks, but the omegas all remained the same.

Hannibal tried not to think of how much they reminded him of WIll. It was the only reason he allowed Jack to keep him from his pregnant mate for so long. Some primitive part of him couldn’t help but view Will as one of the killer’s victims.

He would make a lovely stew when Hannibal finally found him.

“There has to be  _ something _ we’re missing,” Jack growled. The agent was glaring at the bored he’d pinned all the evidence to.

“I believe we have already met this killer,” Hannibal mused. He placed the image back down. “The level of sadism in these killings suggest he would want to keep his eye on the investigation.”

“FBI?” Katz asked, her eyebrow rose.

“Not us, no, but we are working with the local police, it more than likely could be one of them.”

Jack’s lips twisted. “It’s been two weeks since his last kill, longer then it has been since he began.”

“He knows we’re on to him.” Katz lifted a file from the table.

“Precisely,” Hannibal said. “I do not believe he is laying low, his rage will not allow him to do so, but he is more than likely attempting to find a way to throw us off.”

“I’ll start compiling a list of people who have worked with us since the beginning of the case and narrow them based on the profile.”

—————

Will sighed as he brought the dogs back into the house and to their room. Hannibal didn’t really want the dogs roaming around the house at night and would have preferred they remained outside but Will had been against that. It wasn’t that he didn’t think they couldn’t handle being outside at night, he just felt better knowing they were nearby. Before he'd moved into his mate's home, he'd let his pack sleep in the room. Their presence had brought Will comfort in the time he'd lived in isolation.

Rubbing his eyes again he made his way to his bedroom. Normally he'd try and wait up for Hannibal but he was exhausted after grading so many papers. Sleep sounded like a really good idea about now.

As he was approaching the door to his and Hannibal’s room, a  _ creek _ from downstairs drew his attention. “Hannibal?” he called. “Is that you?” He listened intently but the sound didn’t come again. Still, something wasn’t sitting right with him.

It was probably nothing, just one of the dogs roaming about their room. He’d go to his room and call Hannibal to find out when he’d be home.

_ Creek. _

Will’s hand tightened on the handle to his room. Or he could call his mate now.

He reached for his phone only to realize he’d left it downstairs. “Shit.” There was a very good chance he was freaking out for no reason. The windows and doors were locked and his pack had not alerted him to anyone in the house.

With a calming breath, he made his way back downstairs, he’d just get his phone and ask Hannibal when he’d be home. Besides, if someone really was in the house then his dogs would have warned him. Even from their own room, they knew when someone was around.

There was nothing to worry about.

Will found his phone in the kitchen resting by the sink, most likely left there when he’d eaten dinner. He picked it up and checked the time,  _ 9:41 pm _ .

He went into his messages and sent a text to Hannibal.  _ Home soon? _

The ding from his phone sounded as he reached the stairs to go back to his room.  _ Possibly. A couple more hours at least. _

Will sighed. He hated this case, he knew it was taking a toll on his mate as he never worked so late unless it was one that really bothered him. With these cases, he sometimes wished he had taken up Crawford on his offer to work with them. Maybe he would have been able to help them. He’d talk to Hannibal about it in the morning. One case wouldn’t set him back too much if he were to help the team.

A hand clamped around Will’s throat, impeding his breathing and his ability to speak, and another wrapped around his abdomen, something sharp pressing against him. “Drop the phone or I’ll cut the brat from your womb.”

Will dropped the phone.

“Good, omega,” the man, alpha by the smell of him, whispered. He pressed his lips against Will’s ear, the blade pressing tighter to his stomach. “Now, you’re going to walk to your bedroom and get on the bed. Do everything I tell you and you just might make it out of this alive.”

Lie.

Still, if he did as he was told Will could buy himself some time. He was acutely aware of the knife pressing so close to his unborn baby. He walked forward.

The alpha’s hand tightened on his throat as they entered the bedroom. “Your alpha has been trying to catch me,” he said, a laugh in his voice. “It won’t happen, but I thought it would be fun to play with you.”

Will closed his eyes. No, there was a very good chance he wasn’t going to make it out of this alive.

“On the bed, lay on your back.”

This would be a chance for him to attempted to escape; however, Will had no idea if this man had a gun. Will climbed on the bed, heart pounding and mind racing. “My mate will be home soon,” he said. He laid back on his bed, his eyes quickly scanning the alpha, committing his face to memory before directing his eyes upward. Red hair, pale, green eyes, approximately mid-40s, scar on his left jawline. No mask indicating no intention of letting Will go.

“No, he’s not.” He pulled something from the bag he carried with him. “We’ve got plenty of time to play.” He reached to bind Will’s left wrist to the bedpost.

The shit the alpha wore had long sleeves, but it was a thin material. The FBI would need forensic evidence.

Quick as a snake, Will turned and bit sharply into The alpha’s arm. Teeth pressing down until he tasted blood.

—————

Hannibal closed the file in front of him and stood from the table. “I believe it is time for us all to go home and get some rest.”

“We still have work to do,” Jack glared.

“Yes, but we have all been working non-stop since we began. I have patients to see tomorrow morning and, if I remember correctly, you have to testify in court tomorrow.” He picked up his suit jacket from where he’d draped it over the back of a chair. “We are, currently, at a standstill. The list of personnel will take us hours to go through and eliminate based on the criteria we have.”

Katz was the next one to stand. “He’s right, Jack. Let’s take the night and come back to this tomorrow. I’ll come in early and start working while you’re in court and Dr. Lecter is meeting with his patients.”

The agent didn’t look happy, but he conceded. “Fine.”

With a nod to the occupants of the room, Hannibal turned and began making his way out of the building. Going home to his omega and unborn pup filled him with a sense of contentment that he had come to adore since having WIll in his life.

—————

The alpha yelped and backhanded Will across the face. “You stupid, omega!”

Will spit blood on the floor, both his own and his attacker. Price and Zeller would need the DNA.

Another hit to his face had Will crying out in pain. “You stupid, stupid, whore.” Another, Will was beginning to get dizzy, the next blow had him falling limply to the bed, barely conscious. “You really want me to cut the brat from you, don’t you?”

The adrenaline that had been keeping Will’s mind focused was beginning to fade as pain and fear began permitting his mind. “D...don't hurt my baby, please,” he slurred.

The alpha ignored him as he bound Will to the bed, the sharp pain in his wrists and ankles told him it wasn’t rope. He leaned over Will and dragged the knife along Will’s swollen stomach. “I’m going to enjoy hurting you.”

The cool air of the bedroom brushed against Will’s skin as his clothes were cut away. The blows to his head make it hard for Will to discern where the alpha is and what he’s going but the feel of something long, cold, and hard being roughly pressed into his whole has his back arching and a scream echoing through the house.

Cruel laughter danced along with Will’s pain as the alpha shoved the object in and out. “Don’t deny it. You omega sluts love it when you're fucked, this here,” he tapped the knife against Will’s pregnant belly “is the proof.”

“No…” Will sobbed, tears dripping down his cheeks. Hannibal, he wanted Hannibal.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he laughed. “That’s all your good for, just something for us alpha’s to wet our cocks with.” He twisted the object sharply, Will was sure he felt himself tear. “Society should go back to the times where alphas could chain their omegas to the home. Keep them breed full and in the home.”

Will shook his head as he was violated. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard prejudice like this, but it having it said so casually while this alpha hurt him had a majorly different effect. “Please, stop,” he moaned.

“No,” a smile curled at the edges of his lips. He shoved the object harder. “Pain looks beautiful on you.”

He tugged at his wrists, the wire cutting deeply into his flesh as he did so. In his mind, he couldn’t help but imagine cutting the man’s throat out. It would be quick, but satisfying.

The alpha stopped thrusting the object into Will but left it resting in the omega’s body. “You’re special, I’ve never taken a breed omega before.” The smile on his face widened. “I  _ like _ it.” The knife was back. “Now hold still, I don’t want to slip.”

Will screamed as the knife dragged against the base of his abdomen, just below his belly button. He knew the alpha was writing something, he tried to follow the writing to the best of his ability but the pain was too much.

—————

Something wasn’t right.

It was an hour drive from Quantico to his and Will’s home and about ten minutes in he’d been feeling a sense of fear. There were only a few times he’d felt anything like this, on his and Will’s wedding day (Will had been so anxious the up until they’d said their vows in front of Alana, Margot, Bedelia, Beverly Katz, and Will’s pack), the time a student had been extremely annoying during one of Will’s lecture, and the day Will had told him he was pregnant.

None of those feelings compared to now. The amount of fear he felt spoke of danger, not anxiety.

Hannibal pressed harder on the gas pedal.

—————

Will was sure adrenalin was the only thing keeping him from passing out. After burning him and carving yet another word into the omega, this time into his collarbone, the alpha had gone into the bathroom to clean himself up. Will had taken the time to loosen the wire around his wrists and ankles. It didn’t take him long to loosen the ones around his wrists, they weren’t tied just wrapped very tightly, his ankles were harder, but he timed it right and was able to sit up, painfully, and loosen them with his hands.

When he sat up, he saw that the object that had been used...in him was a candle holder from the dining room table. They’d been a gift from Bedelia for Hannibal’s birthday that year.

If Will was going to survive this, he would have one shot at escaping. He waited until the alpha was standing away from the mirror then bolted up off the bed, body screaming at every move he made, and ran, the candle holder still clutched tightly in his fist.

It was cold out, October was already halfway through and the weather was getting colder, but if he could make it outside he could hide from the alpha. If he could get to his phone, he could call for help.

“Get back here!”

Will had made it to the stairs in just as the alpha appeared behind him and lunged. He dodged but the momentum caused him to lose his balance take a header down the stairs.

He tried to curl himself around his belly to protect his baby, but he didn’t know if he was successful.

His jaw rattled when it slammed into the bottom step. The entirety of his body screamed at him as Will forced himself to his feet, his arms remaining wrapped protectively around his belly. For the last two weeks, there had been light movement as the baby started to develop more. Now there was nothing and it took everything he had not to break down.

The woods. He had to get to the woods.

He reached for the door, handle only for it to be yanked open to bring him face to face with a very angry alpha. "Hannibal," Will sobbed, his named body crumbling into his mate's arms.

Hannibal pulled his omega close to him, his gaze zeroing in on the foreign alpha that had chased his mate. The two stared at each other for a moment, the other alpha in shock as he tried to process what to do next and Hannibal attempting to decide if letting go of Will to chase down the alpha and drag him into the cellar. A loud, feral growl sounded through the foyer.

In the next moment, the alpha shot down the hallway, his feet pounding across the floor. Hannibal wanted to chase him, he wanted to hunt him down and gut the man, remove his heart and present to Will as vengeance for what had been done to him.

The Will whined, his weak form struggling to righten himself. “Pup,” he moaned, “I-I fell, we have—” a painful sob broke through his tears.

The alpha would die, but it wouldn’t be now. His omega and pup needed him. Vengeance would have to wait.

“I’m here now.” Hannibal lifted Will into his arms, careful of injuring him further, and carried him out to his car. His skills as a medic were great, but should their pup be injured then a hospital would be the best place. Will was only 22 weeks, they needed a specialist to be sure their child was safe.

The Bently was still running, Hannibal had been in too much of a rush to get to his mate and had not shut it off when he ran to his house. Wrapping his suit jacket around a naked Will, Hannibal kissed his forehead. “It will be alright, just hold on for me.”

Once in the driver’s seat, Hannibal slammed his foot on the gas and drove to the nearest hospital, one hand dialing Jack’s number as he went.

“Crawford,” an annoyed voice answered.

“He went after Will.” Hannibal knew he didn’t need to explain who  _ he _ was. “I got home and interrupted him. Will is badly injured, and I am taking him to the nearest hospital. Get a team to my home,  _ now. _ ”

“Did you catch him?”

He growled. “ _ No _ , Will and my pup are my priority at the moment.”

“...of course. How bad is it?”

Hannibal looked at his mate. Will was bleeding heavily and fighting to keep his eyes open, his arms never letting go of his belly. “Bad, our pup...it’s bad.” Jack Crawford was not a man he ever wanted to show weakness to, but he couldn’t conceal the fear he felt for his family.

Hannibal hadn’t loved anyone since he’d lost his little sister. Not until Will, not until their child.

“I’ll get Zeller, Prince, and Katz over to your home and meet you at the hospital, I’ll also contact them to let them know you’re on your way with an injured omega.”

“Contact a veterinarian. Will’s dogs were not seen or heard when I got there, I do not know their state.” If that man had killed his mate’s beloved dogs it would be another thing he’d pay for.

—————

Hannibal did not pace in the hallway, but it was a near thing. It took everything he had not to burst into the room and growl at the doctors as they worked. Will had practically screamed when they’d said they needed to separate the two so they could work on him. It had taken every ounce of self-control he had to keep from killing everyone in the room.

“Dr. Lecter,” Jack’s voice sounded as he walked into the waiting room.

His anger was too great for him to do anymore then nod in greeting.

“The team will be arriving at your home in a few minutes, local PD are sitting on it and searching the surrounding areas for the man who attacked Will. Did you get a look at him?”

“Briefly,” his words came out more of a growl. “Pale with dark red hair.”

“Which way did he go out? Could you tell?”

“There are only two doors that lead outside, not including the basement. I was standing in the front door so he had to of gone out the back.”

Jack sent a text to Katz and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs. “What did they say when you came in?”

Hannibal sat too. “Not much, they were able to detect the baby’s heartbeat but Will fell down the stairs. The chance of internal bleeding is high but the bruises on Will’s arms indicated he’d been able to protect his stomach the best he could.”

“That’s good. They will be fine.”

“Agents shouldn’t make promises.”

“I only do it when I believe that is the case.”

Hannibal said nothing more, only directed his attention to where he knew the doctor would approach from. After an hour of waiting, Jack received a call from Katz telling him they believed they had found more forensic than the other crime scenes. Will had fought as much as he could and, because of that, had potentially gotten them exactly what they needed for a conviction.

Another hour passed before Dr. Katrina Riley stepped from the room. The beta woman immediately made her way over to Hannibal. “Dr. Lecter, we’ve been able to stabilize your mate but we will be considering him critical for now.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief through his nose. This was good news. “And our pup?”

She smiled. “Doing well, Will did his best to keep him safe during his fall but the force of it was enough to cause distress to his womb. Depending on how he recovers within the next few days he may need to remain in the hospital for the duration of his pregnancy so we can monitor both of them. I am, however, hopeful I can at least release him into your care and leave him on bed rest.”

_ Him _ . A son, they were having a little boy. Of all their appointments with the OBGYN, they had yet to find out what they were having. 

“I would like to see him.”

“Of course.” She gave him another warm smile. “He is sedated still and will probably be asleep through the night. I can have a cot set up for you in the room if you would like.”

Hannibal nodded. There would be no way he would be leaving Will alone.

“If I may,” Jack said as he stepped forward. “I must ask for someone to gather evidence of the assault.”

Dr. Riley’s lips twisted in annoyance as she glared at the FBI agent. Hannibal decided he liked her at that moment. “Yes, I assumed you would. As we speak, one of my nurses has gathered that evidence for you. You will have it soon.” She looked back at Hannibal. “If you’ll follow me, I will take you to his room.”

Will looked so pale and  _ small _ in bed. Even in a drug-induced sleep, he had a hand resting on his belly, still trying to protect their unborn pup. The arm not resting on his belly was secured in a sling, the bone in his forearm broken from his fall. Bruises scattered across what flesh they could see and a bandage covered Will’s collarbone (Hannibal knew what was covered there).

Hannibal immediately went to Will’s side and pressed a light kiss to his mate’s forehead. “I am here, beloved. You are safe.” Even in sleep, those words had Will’s entire form relaxing.

“Dr. Lecter,” Jack called. He’d remained by the doorway, offering what little privacy he could. “A uniformed officer will be placed at the door for the night. I am going to go and join the others at the scene. Call me as soon as he is awake, I need to get his statement.”

“Of course.” He would not be calling the agent until Will had the chance to process what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops chapter and runs* I'm so sorry for not posting it until now. Don't kill me!

Will was lulled into consciousness by the soft humming of a Lithuanian lullaby. He recognized it as one Hannibal had sung to their unborn pup at night before bed. It took great effort for him to pry his eyes open.

“William,” Hannibal said, appearing in his line of sight.

“Wh…” He took a deep breath. “Where are we?”

“The hospital. Your injuries were severe and I rushed you here.”

His eyes widened. “Our-our pup? What—”

“Shhh, he is fine. You protected him, our pup is safe.”

Tears trickled down his cheeks. “He?”

A small smile tugged at his mate’s lips, a hand moving to rest on his cheek and brush away the tears. “Yes, you are giving me a son, beloved.”

“He’s safe?”

“Yes.” Hannibal pressed a light kiss to Will’s lips. “You protected him, you did so well, my love.”

It felt like a weight had lifted from him and he couldn’t keep back the tears or the fear. “I thought...he wasn’t wearing a mask, he was going to kill us. I had to run, I—”

“I know.” Another kiss. “You did what you had to. I am just so sorry I did not kill him.”

Will brought his uninjured hand up to wrap around the fingers resting on his cheek. “You will find him, I know you will. I know you will make him pay once you do.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened. “You know?”

It had taken him years to parse it out, in fact, it wasn’t until after they’d bonded that he’d found out what, or rather  _ who _ , his mate was feeding him, but he knew. “Yes, I found out years ago. I don’t care.”

Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will’s. Relief like he’d never known flooded through him. This was the one thing he’d never told Will, had been afraid to tell him. Doing so very well could have caused him to lose the one person he loved more than anything in this world. “I will find him, he will not be free much longer.”

Will tightened his grip. “I don’t want to eat him. He…” He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “I don’t want him.. _ in me. _ ”

“No, I do not believe he would make a good meal,” the alpha agreed. He ran a hand through Will’s curls.

The omega’s eyes widened. “The dogs. What happened to them? They weren’t barking, I—“

“Shh, they’re ok, A vet came and examined them and has them in a kennel right now. They were tossed hamburger meat laced with a sedative. They’re not hurt.”

Will’s body relaxed against the hospital bed. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as he tried to reconcile everything that happened and that he was now safe. Suddenly, tears trickled down his cheeks and his chest sized as everything came crashing into him.

Hannibal, sensing what was happening, quickly pulled his mate into his arms as he climbed on to the bed with him. “Shh, you’re safe, you’re ok.”

The omega pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck to draw in his comforting scent. “Wh...what did he write?”

A growl built in the alpha’s chest as he remembered seeing the carved words on his mate’s skin. “I don’t think it will do you any good to know right now.”

“Please,” Will whined, “I need to know.”

“...on your collarbone, he carved  _ slut _ and...on your abdomen is...is  _ sperm bank.” _ Although, the two words looked like one as the man had run out of space while he...worked.

A whimper sounded from the shaking form in Hannibal’s arms. “I...have to talk to Jack, don’t I?”

“Unfortunately, he plans on stopping by today should I not call him myself. It is, however, up to you if you speak with him. I will keep him away if I must.”

“No...if I don’t speak with him about what happened he will become suspicious, especially after he turns up dead.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead. “Alright, I’ll also have Bedelia come down. It will do you good to speak with her. Do you want me to call anyone else? Alana maybe?”

“Could...could you just ask Alana to come by another day? I know I need to talk to Jack and Bedelia but I...I just—”

“I understand. I shall ask her to cover your classes while you recover.”

—————

Jack arrived at the hospital within half an hour of Hannibal calling him. Katz was following him closely, an annoyed air surrounding the she-alpha as she kept shooting annoyed glances at her boss. “Dr. Lecter,” Jack said, “how is he?”

“As well as to be expected.” Dr. Riley had asked Hannibal to leave so she could perform a check-up on Will. He hadn’t wanted to but Will had given him that look. The one that told him he needed a few minutes and wanted to speak with his doctor alone. “Dr. Riley is checking him over and should be out in a few minutes.”

“Did he say anything to you about the attack?”

“No, I wanted him to have a few moments reprieve as I knew you would be here to interrogate him soon enough.”

The door to Will’s room opened and Dr. Riley stepped out. Her eyes narrowed when they landed on Jack before she schooled her features into a neutral expression. “You may speak with him now, however, should you upset him too much you will be asked to leave.”

“Doctor, would it be possible for us to speak? I have some questions about the examination,” Katz said.

The doctor nods. “Of course.” She steps aside and allows Hannibal and Jack to pass her.

Once back in the room, Hannibal is immediately by his mate’s side. Will already looked exhausted from the day even though he’d only been awake for a few hours.

“Will, I am glad to see that you are recovering. Your doctor believes you’ll be fine,” Jack said.

Will nodded, his hand gripping his mate’s tightly. “Yes, I will just be happy when I can leave here.”

“Hopefully, that will be soon. Now, I do have some questions I need to ask you.”

“I saw his face if you bring a sketch artist in I can give a description. I also bit his left forearm hard enough to draw blood.”

Jack wrote it down in his notebook. “Ok, that’s good. We haven’t found any signs of forced entry into your home. Did you let him in?”

“No.” His other arm moved to rest protectively over his swollen stomach. “I think he got in when I went outside with the dogs. I always lock the doors when I’m home except for the back door when I take them out.”

“How did you get out of the wire?”

“He didn’t tie it...it was just wrapped tightly around my wrists and ankles. While he was in the bathroom I managed to get myself free and I ran.”

The questioning went on for a while longer like that. It wasn’t until Will gave Hannibal that look, that the alpha finally put a stop to it. Jack looked ready to argue but Dr. Riley came back in with Katz around then and shooed the two agents out. The look didn’t leave Jack’s face at first but Katz reminded him they could come back the next day.

Once the two agents left, Katz giving Will a quick hug before she followed her boss, Dr. Riley turned to the two of them. “I know that this case is very important and this bastard needs to be caught but I ask that you try and relax as best you can.”

“When will I be able to leave?” Will asked. “No offense Doc, but I’m not the biggest fan of hospitals.”

Dr. Riley gave a reassuring smile. “No worries, not many people are. It will really depend on how your body heals and if I feel that you will be able to be away from immediate medical care for the duration of your pregnancy. Right now, I want to keep you here for at least two weeks but should no complications arise I wouldn’t see a problem with sending you home with your mate.”

Will sighed and leaned back against the pillows of his hospital bed. “And here I thought I’d been having an easy pregnancy.”

Hannibal ran a hand through Will’s hair. “Do not worry, should you have to remain in the hospital I will be sure to make it as comfortable for you as I can.”

—————

Hannibal found the alpha outside of the hospital.

He had no doubt the cop came to finish Will off and it was a stroke of luck that Hannibal’s last appointment cancelled. It had been short notice, and incredibly rude of his patient, but now he was very thankful for it.

If he was going to do this, it had to be before he spoke to anyone. He followed the red headed cop until he came to a blind spot by the security cameras, he struck. The alpha clearly wasn’t expecting to be attacked, so it was very easy for Hannibal to knock him out.

He knew Beverly was with his mate, Alana would be stopping by as well. Will would be kok for a few hours.

—————

Will glanced at the clock on the stand beside his hospital bed. Hannibal’s last appointment had ended hours ago and even if Jack had tried to pull the alpha back on his case he wouldn’t have gone. Not with Will still in the hospital.

The longer Hannibal stayed away the more he worried. Will’d been able to put on a brave face for Alana and Beverly but all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. He didn’t feel safe in this hospital, not unless Hannibal was here.

Fuck, he just wanted his mate. He wanted to go home. Tears pricked at his eyes as he tried to keep himself together. Where was Hannibal?

The door swung open and Hannibal walked in. He took one look at Will and was by his side in a second, arms wrapped securely around his mate. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Will shook his head and curled into Hannibal’s arms. It was stupid, he was being stupid. His hormones were all over the place right now. Once he got out of this hospital, he’d be ok.

Hannibal pressed a kiss to the top of Will’s head. “You’re ok, I’m here now. That animal won’t ever touch you or another omega again.”

That had Will pulling back to look at his mate. “You…?”

“He should be discovered by morning.”

Will tried to hold it back but he couldn’t keep the tears away. He hadn’t really been able to process what happened. He’d been too focused on making sure his child was ok, but now, knowing he’s dead, had him breaking down.

Hannibal held him through his sobs, whispering soothing words in Lithuanian. Will would heal, it would just take time.


End file.
